Penyebab Terbunuhnya King Moron
by Fei Mei
Summary: Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Morooka 'hensem' Kinshiro? Memangnya hanya artis dan selebriti saja yang sering digosipin? Morooka juga sering digosipin, termasuk oleh para muridnya sendiri! Berawal dari hukuman yang dialami Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko, keesokan harinya warga Yasoinaba melihat tubuh King Moron yang tak bernyawa tergantung di antena. Kok bisa? #oneshot


Siapa sih, yang tidak kenal Morooka 'hensem' Kinshiro? Beuh, dari anak TK, tua bangka, ikan Guardian raksasa, sampai butiran debu pun kenal guru yang kece cetar membahana ini! Memangnya hanya artis dan selebriti saja yang sering digosipin? Morooka juga sering di gosipin, termasuk oleh para muridnya sendiri! Tidak percaya?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**Warning: Naoto belum masuk ke SMA Yasogami, Morooka masih hidup, banyak dialog dan sedikit narasi.**

**.**

**Penyebab Terbunuhnya King Moron**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika saat istirahat siang, Rise dan Kanji berniat naik ke lantai dua untuk menghampiri kelas keempat senpai tercinta mereka. Ya, karena mereka berdua masih kelas satu, kelas mereka terletak di lantai satu –kelas dua di lantai dua, lantai tiga untuk kelas tiga- jadi mereka harus naik satu lantai.

Ketika berjalan melewati koridor kelas menuju tangga, mereka melihat keempat senpai yang mereka hendak hampiri itu sedang mengangkat ember masing-masing di depan ruang guru. Yep, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko masing-masing membawa ember penuh air di kedua tangan mereka.

"Senpai! Senpai-senpai sedang apa?" tanya Kanji.

"Rise tahu! Pasti Souji senpai ngajarin Chie senpai, Yukiko senpai, dan Yosuke senpai angkat beban ya? Karena gak ada barbel, ember diisi air pun jadi! Rise bener kan? Iya kaaaa~n?" tebak Rise sotoy.

Mendengar perkataan si (mantan) idola itu, Kanji dan Yosuke _sweatdrop_ parah, Souji pengen banget jitak kepala Rise –sayang kedua tangannya harus pegang ember dan tidak kuat untuk diayunkan ke kepala gadis itu-, Yukiko sudah ada tanda-tanda ingin tertawa, Chie ingin sekali menaruh kedua ember berisi air itu agar bisa menutup kedua telinganya –antisipasi jika Yukiko sampai tertawa-.

"Kami sedang dihukum Morooka karena ketahuan mengobrol di kelasnya tadi," jawab Souji akhirnya dengan kalem.

"Eeeeehh? Souji senpai kesayangan Rise yang unyu badai ini dihukum King Moron?!" kata Rise tidak senang. "Rise gak terima! Rise mau lapor ke komnas HAM!"

"Err...tapi tadi aku memang ngobrol..." kata Souji. Hm? Acieee Sou-chan ngomongnya pakai 'aku'! Kyaaa~

"Gak peduli! Yang salah kan, King Moron itu! Tahu senpai lagi asyhik ngobrol, kenapa dia malah tetep ngajar?! Harusnya dia yang dihukum, bukan senpai!" kata Rise marah-marah sambil muncrat dengan semangat 45.

Dan iya, sekarang kelima temannya jadi _sweatdrop_ masal.

"Jadi...senpai-senpai dihukum begini dari jam berapa sampai kapan?" tanya Kanji.

"Dari sekitar 30 menit yang lalu sih, terus kami boleh kembali ke kelas setelah bel usai istirahat," jawab Yosuke dengan wajah melas.

"Berarti Souji senpai gak bisa makan dong?" tanya Rise yang daritadi cuman pentingin Souji. "Kalau makan cintanya Rise bisa kenyang gak~?"

_Fix_. Kanji _sweatdrop_, Souji mual, Yosuke bersama dengan Chie dan Yukiko cemburu. Tiga orang yang cemburu ini sama-sama cemburu pada Rise, karena ketiganya pun menaruh hati pada sang_ leader_. Iya, Yosuke juga demen Souji. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja namanya: YosUKE. Berarti dia memang uke-nya Souji. Tunggu, kok jadi tidak nyambung, sih?

"Err...tapi Morooka kejam juga ya, kasih hukuman begini. Ckckck," kata Kanji.

"Tau, tuh! Nyebelin banget!" erang Chie. "Masa ya, kan kemarin aku ambil uang dari dompet King Moron buat beli steik karena uangku kurang, terus di skors sehari sama dia. Jahat banget, kan?!"

"Yeee...dasar maling, itu mah memang salah kamu!" kata Yosuke.

"Hmm...yaudah, kalau gitu selama jam istirahat ini, biar Rise dan Kanji temenin senpai-senpai disini aja, gosipin King Moron! Hehe," kata Rise, sambil peper-peperin keringatnya ke Souji, bikin pemuda itu makin mual.

"Hah? Kok aku juga, sih?" tanya Kanji.

"Kenapa? Gak mau? Gak setia kawan banget, sih, kamu tepung Kanji!" bentak Rise kayak ibu-ibu yang jualan di pasar dan si pembeli nawar harga gila-gilaan.

"Gosipin Morooka? Ooohh, sepertinya seru!" ucap Yukiko senang.

"Jadi menurut kalian, dia sudah punya istri belum?" tanya Yosuke.

"Hah? Istri? Boro-boro, mana ada cewek normal yang mau sama dia?" kata Chie.

"Lalat aja mungkin ogah deketin dia!" ujar Rise.

"Omong-omong tentang lalat, kemarin aku ketemu King Moron di kantin. Di mejanya sudah ada nasi tumpeng hitam yang katanya itu buatan dia sendiri. Terus dia tinggal sebentar buat cuci tangan. Kulihat gak ada seekor lalat pun yang berani hinggap di makanan dia lho! Lalatnya main lewat gitu!" cerita Kanji.

"Seriusan? Gak laku banget itu makhluk!" kata Yosuke.

"Kok bisa sih, orang seperti itu jadi guru? Sejak kapan dia ngajar, ya?" tanya Souji.

"Entah, sejak aku masuk SMA, dia sudah mengajar di sekolah ini. Mungkin dia salah satu guru senior?" kata Yukiko.

"Guru senior? Pffft, jangan bercanda, Yukiko!" kata Chie.

"Jadi Mooroka benar-benar gak pernah bertindak sebagai guru yang baik untuk muridnya, ya?" tanya Kanji cemas kalau-kalau tahun depan atau dua tahun mendatang si guru nista akan menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Yep, begitulah," jawab Yosuke. "Oh, kalian tahu kan, model rambut dia? Gila, jadul banget!"

"Iya! Bahkan para idola cowok jaman sekarang pada gak mau pakai model rambut seperti itu loh!" ujar Rise semangat.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" tanya Yukiko.

"Sebelum ke kembali kesini, setiap kali dirias seruangan dengan seleb cowok, mereka selalu menolak model rambut begitu. Lalu saat ke SMA Yasogami, aku baru tahu alasannya –ternyata karena King Moron. Nista banget sih, dia!" kata Rise. Huh, kayak dia sendiri tidak nista saja...

"Eh, kita gosipin King Moron kayak gini, memangnya dia lagi gak ada di ruang guru? Kan, kita lagi di depan ruang guru..." ucap Kanji cemas.

"Enggak, dia lagi keluar, kok," jawab Souji.

"Ayo lanjut! Terus giginya itu lhooo~" kata Rise.

"Iya! Giginya itu tonggos parah!" ucap Chie.

"Memangnya kalau gigi tonggos itu kenapa, deh?" tanya Yukiko.

"Gak masalah sih kalau punya gigi tonggos...tapi gigi tonggosnya King Moron itu lho, beuh gigi kelinci aja kalah jauh!" kata Rise.

"Apa hubungannya gigi tonggos dengan gigi kelinci?" tanya Kanji heran.

"Lho, gigi kelinci itu kan, tonggos! Ada 2 gigi maju ke depan, namanya tonggos!" jawab Rise.

"Yang tonggos itu vampir, tau!" kata Kanji tidak mau kalah. "Kan, kalau vampir itu gigi taringnya sampai keluar dari mulutnya!"

"Kelinci!" bentak Rise.

"Vampir!" bentak Kanji.

"Kelinci!"

"Vampir!"

"Kelinci!"

"Vampir!"

"Keli-"

"King Moron dateng!" seru Yosuke.

Sontak keenam remaja SMA Yasogami mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada si guru yang di maksud. Sungguh, gigi sang Morooka memang bisa mengalihkan pandangan sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya. Wow, silau!

Kaget karena kedatangan si King Moron, keempat remaja yang sedang dihukum langsung buru-buru mengambil posisi yang disuruh sang guru beberapa waktu lalu sebagai hukuman. Tetapi karena buru-buru (dan ceroboh), entah bagaimana caranya salah satu ember berisi air yang dipegang Yukiko terlempar dan sukses menyiram kepala Morooka, bahkan kepala pria 'tampan' itu sukses masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ember.

"AAAARRGHH! EMBER SIAPA INIII?!" bentak Morooka kesal sambil hendak mengangkat ember ynag menutupi wajah 'ganteng'nya itu.

"Ember punya sekolah, pak!" jawab Souji inosen. Memang tidak salah, sih.

Morooka berhasil menyelamatkan kepalanya dari ember, kemudian melihat Yukiko hanya memegang satu ember. Tersadarlah ia bahwa ember yang terlempar ke arahnya adalah milik gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Seta! Hanamura! Satonaka! Kalian bertiga boleh kembali ke kelas! Amagi, kau harus tetap angkat dua ember air sampai pulang sekolah!" bentak Morooka.

"Tap-tapi! Kok, bapak tega banget, sih!" seru Chie.

Tapi pada akhirnya Morooka tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Hhh...seandainya aku bisa memberi 'pelajaran' pada King Moron..." keluh Yukiko.

Mendengar keluhan gadis ini, sontak kelima temannya langsung merinding. Ya iyalah. Fakta bahwa gadis yang bak seorang putri ini memiliki selera humor dan tawa yang dahsyat cetar membahana saja sudah membuat mereka jantungan. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih parah: seorang Amagi Yukiko ternyata punya sifat psikopat jika sedang marah! Ya, bukan psikopat juga, sih, tapi tetep aja serem!

.

.

Dari luar gedung SMA Yasogami, tepatnya pada jendela yang cukup dekat dengan ruang guru, ada seorang pemuda 'tampan' yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Souji dan teman-temannya. Yep, dia adalah seorang penguntit kelas semut bernama Kubo Mitsuo. Tahu kelas semut itu apa? Kelas semut adalah beberapa kelas yang berada jauh di bawah kelas teri. Dan iya, Kubo Mitsuo!

Keesokkan harinya, warga Yasoinaba dikejutkan oleh tubuh Morooka Kinshiro yang tergantung di atas antena. Semua orang terkejut, termasuk Tim Investigasi.

Melihat Yukiko juga ikut kaget akan tubuh tak bernyawa itu, dengan narsis Mitsuo dari kejauhan berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Sama-sama, Yukiko. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku. Hehehe."

.

.

Oooohh ternyata begitu ceritanya!

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Akhir ceritanya Fei bingung gitu loh, seriusan. Bagian atas kan humor (gak lucu) gitu, kok bagian ke bawah jadi agak gimana gitu ==  
Awalnya Fei mau nulis tentang gigi kelincinya King Moron, malah sempet nulis judul 'Gigi Kelinci'. Tapi lama kelamaan jadi ngelantur gitu. LoL. Maafkan Fei.

Review?


End file.
